primadonnafandomcom-20200214-history
"Deception" S2E1: Time for Something New
Flashback - Late 2007 At the Wiksteria Church, loud moaning and groaning and stuff being knocked over is heard from inside the confessional. "Oh fuck yeah! Ride it, cow girl!" These noises are heard from every end of the religious building. Finally, the couple come to a stop. We are shown the outside of the confessional. A priest comes out the door. He walks past Andrew Swift who has just entered the building. Andrew goes into the confessional. "Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. My last confession was October 19, 2003. Something has happened and I need help." No one replies. Andrew just continues talking. Not too long later, Andrew finishes, "And that's why it all happened. It's my fault and I take full responsibility, but my daughter, Ali, I don't know what will happen to her." Andrew waits for the priest to respond, but instead, he hears someone else's voice. "Well aren't you in a sticky situation." Andrew's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. A woman's voice. The woman slides the partition aside, revealing herself as none other than Helena Clark. "Hello, Andrew," she says with a devious grin, "We have lots to discuss." A look of true terror comes across the man's face. Present Day At East Wiksteria High School, out by the pool, Ben still lies unconscious. Rena blows into the whistle and Silvers' helicopter almost immediately lands. Joseph and several armed men come off the helicopter. "Where's the body?" Silvers asks. "There is no body, you piece of fuck!" Rena shouts as he points to the unconscious Ben, "but there is a guy who Val shot before getting away." Silvers gasps. "Where did the tranquilizer get him?" he asks. Ali tells him that it hit his heart. A look of true fear and sadness comes across Silvers' face. Josh asks nervously, "What're we gonna do?" The middle-aged man tells everyone to remain calm and that everything will be alright. They just need to get Ben to a hospital. "How much time do we have?" Ali asks. "Not much," Silvers tells her. He then motions his armed men to grab Ben and get him on the helicopter. He motions Rena, Ali, and Josh to follow, which they do. "I promise you," Silvers says, "everything will be fine." The three teens don't know if they should believe him or not, but what other choice do they have? Once Silvers gets in the helicopter, the door closes and flies away. A couple hours later, Rena, Ali, Josh, and Silvers are all in the waiting room at the Wiksteria Hospital. Rena and Josh are both pacing around nervously in fear for their friend's fate, Ali is flipping through a magazine, and Silvers sits in silence. They hear an elevator door open, and look up. Incomes Gloria Fitzgerald, crying her eyes out. She quickly heads over towards Josh. "Josh, where's Ben?" she asks while tears roll down her eyes, "Is my baby gonna be alright?" She sits how in one of the chairs and grabs a tissue from her purse. She loudly blows into it, making those around her uncomfortable. A nurse taps Gloria on the shoulders and asks, "Are you Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Gloria confirms this, and the nurse continues, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son, Ben, well, he's in a coma." Gloria's entire world falls apart. She drops to her knees and asks the nurse to repeat herself. "I said that your son is in a coma." Gloria doesn't say anything. Her mouth remains wide open and she helps herself back onto a chair. "Nurse, how is that possible?" Silvers asks, "Wouldn't getting the tranquilizer out save him?" "What happened was," the nurse replies, "is that we had to put Mr. Fitzgerald into a coma so we could perform an operation, and well, he won't wake up from coma. We don't know if he'll ever wake up..." Gloria snaps out of her frozen position once hearing the nurse finish her sentence and she stands up and slaps the hospital employee across the face. Everyone gasps. The nurse grabs her cheek her now red cheek. "You slapped me!" she exclaims. Gloria looks the nurse in the eyes, "You mean to tell me that this hospital is responsible for my son's possible death?" The nurse doesn't know how to respond. "Do you?" Gloria asks again. "I- I-" the nurse tries, but Gloria interrupts her again. "I swear to god, Nurse," she looks at the nurse's name tag, "Joy, Nurse Joy, I swear to god that if my son doesn't wake up from the coma then I will sue this hospital, I will sue you, and I will sue every other employee at this hospital!! Do you understand?" Nurse Joy nods while still grasping her red cheek. Gloria grabs her purse and storms back into the hospital to leave. Joy is terrified, and everyone else is left shocked. One week later In the halls of East Wiksteria High School walks Joanna Silvers. By her side are her two new friends, Liz Vitale and Isabelle Katz. The two gals are showing Jo around the school, as it is her first day. "So yeah, I use to be close with Danielle and Emma. We sorta lost touch, though, after that mishap I had with Valentina Gold. I still don't understand why everyone thinks I was locked away in a mental hospital," Joanna lies, "I simply moved to Storywik and stayed with my Aunt Ana for a while because I was worried about what people would think of me when I returned." Isabelle nods while keeping a fascinated expression on her face, happy to have a new leader. Meanwhile, Liz continues to find Jo suspicious, clearly seeing through her false story. "So, Joanna," Liz asks, "what all of a sudden made you want to come back to East Wiksteria?" "Well, I missed my father of course, and I also want to make amends with those I've done wrong to," Joanna lies again. Isabelle asks if she meant Valentina Gold. Jo confirms this, "and also Josh. He and I never did see each other again and I have lots to say..." Liz and Iz nod and the three gals continue walking. A couple hallways away, Rena is seen walking alone. Everyone else in the hall is either at their lockers, on their phones, or socializing. But Rena? No. He continues to be an outcast. A rejection. A loner. As he continues to walk, someone finally joins him -- Ali. "Hey..." she says, rather softly, "you haven't been returning my calls. How come?" Rena looks up, "Because I'm worried..." "About?" Ali asks. "Val. She's out there, and she will be back. I just- I just don't know what to do. And then my father was arrested for murdering a girl you killed!" Ali puts her right index finger over her lips, meaning that she doesn't want him mentioning that in public. "Well sorry, but I'm kinda pissed off!!" Rena says. "Don't worry," Ali assures him, "your father is innocent, of course, the judge will be able to see that. He'll be fine." "But he still has to pay for lawyers, and how can he pay for that when he can't work? Fucking Justine is a lazy-ass housewife. She's broke." Ali tries apologizing, but Rena doesn't listen. The two continue walking. They pass Josh, who is closing his locker. He sees them and quickly joins them. "Hey..." he says, rather awkwardly. Rena and Ali greet him in return. "So have y'all been visiting Ben?" Rena and Ali's eyes widen as they just remembered he's in the hospital. Neither of them have seen him since the night Val shot him. "Uhhh..." they both say in unison, "yeah..." Josh doesn't notice they're lying and says, "I've been visiting him everyday after school. Gloria's always there. I'm pretty sure she's been spending the night. She won't leave his side, and everytime someone-" he stops. His eyes widen and mouth remains open. Rena and Ali are confused. They look forward at what Josh is staring at -- it's Joanna. She, along with Liz and Iz are coming walk towards him, but they have yet to notice him. Josh doesn't know what to do. He wants to hide, but finds himself unable to move. Jo and her friends finally notice Josh. A grin comes across Jo's face. The three gals head over to him, Rena, and Ali. "Josh!" Joanna says with a huge smile on her face, "long time no see!" She runs up and hugs him. He's confused, but hugs back. "Oh my god, you are so much hotter than I remember!" Joanna exclaims. Josh blushes. Rena, Ali, Liz, and Iz just stand back and watch. "So where's Valentina?" Jo asks, even though she knows exactly what happened. Josh tells her that they broke up the previous week and that something happened and she left. Jo gives her condolences and tells him that she hopes to see him around. Throughout the entire conversation, she keeps her cheerful grin and whole facial expression. She hugs Josh one more time, but this time she whispers in his ear, and while doing so, her cheerful expression disappears, "Watch your back. There is hell to pay for what you did to me. You and Valentina both suffer. If you try anything funny then I will make sure that not only you and Val suffer, but also everyone you love. Nod if you understand." A now terrified Josh nods in fear. They finally let go of each other, and Jo's face goes back to her cheerful expression. The intercom turns on, "Joanna Silvers," Principal Sonya says into the mic, "please report to my office to pick up your block schedule." Jo smiles at Josh, "Well, I gotta go. Hope to see you around." Jo walks away, followed by Liz and Iz. Josh remains standing in true terror. After school, Rena is sitting at a table at the Wiksteria Country Club, on his laptop. He's searching for a lawyer in Wiksteria that can help prove Fernando is innocent and get him out of prison as soon as possible. Over by the snack/drink bar, Justine is training a new waitress how to prepare the drinks and serve them to the country club members. The waitress is clearly annoyed, as she knows how things are done, but Justine wants to make sure it's absolutely perfect. Justine hands her the tray and points at Rena. She tells the teenager, "Take the tray over to my son. If you serve everything correctly then you will start your first official shift." She nods and approaches Rena. He's still on his laptop. As the girl prepares to place the tray down, she trips, knocking the food and drink all over Rena. "Oh my god," she says, gasping and covering her mouth. Rena immediately jumps up, "What the fuck?" he exclaims. Justine hurries towards them, bringing with her a roll of paper towels. She hands them to Rena. "I am so sorry," the waitress says as she starts to clean up the mess. "Leave it!" Justine snaps at her, "You have failed, and you are fired! Leave, now!" Tears start to form in the waitress's eyes as she nods, standing back up to leave. Before she goes, Rena stops her, asking for her name. "Mary," she says before leaving. On the other side of the country club, Joanna, Liz, and Isabelle have a seat at one of the booths. Liz and Is on one side, and Jo on the other. A waiter comes by and offers Jo a free drink. She blushes, but tells him to give it to Isabelle. He does as told and tells Jo that his name is Tony, before walking away. Liz notices how Joanna seems to be attracting numerous men. She can't help but feel jealous. Isabelle is amazed, however, and thanks her new friend for the drink. "Oh, you're welcome. It gets tiring after awhile to have guys obsess over you wherever you go." Jo's two new followers nod. Her phone vibrates, so she excuses herself to go take the call. Once she's gone, Liz's smile drops and she turns to Isabelle, "I don't trust her." Isabelle is confused, "Why not? She is absolutely wonderful, and so much nicer than Emma." "That's the thing," Liz says, "She's too nice. It's not normal and we need to be careful." Isabelle is a little nervous now and nods her head in agreement. At the Swift home, Ali is in her living room, sitting on the couch, alone, and in the dark. She's clearly depressed about the recent events that have been going on. There's a knock at the front door. She reluctantly gets up and opens it. The outside light practically blinds her. She manages to see that it's Silvers at the door. "What do you want?" she asks. Silvers holds up a six pack of beer, "I thought you could use a little company," he says. Ali opens the door further, motioning for him to come in. Rena and Justine ride in the car silently as they're on their way to visit Fernando in prison. The vehicle couldn't be even more quiet. Justine awkwardly drives, finding the situation she is in with her stepson uncomfortable. Rena sits in the passenger's seat while listening to music on his iPod. Justine decides to break the silence by motioning Rena to take out his earbuds. "What?" he asks coldly as he shut off his iPod. "I just wanted to talk," Justine says, "we've never really been alone together before. Your father was usually with us. I just, I just want to make small talk." Rena rolls his eyes and asks, "and what on earth makes you think I'd want to have a conversation with someone like you?" Justine is shocked, hurt, and confused. "Excuse me?" "Yeah," Rena replies, "you heard me. Lately I've been thinking a lot about the past, and I remember a conversation I had with my mother, and it reminded me of why I can never accept you. You're just a lowlife whore!" Rena puts his earbuds back in and continues listening to his music. Justine is hurt, and continues driving. They remain in silence. Rena starts to think about the conversation he had with his mother one day. Flashback - Late 2006 In the Santiago home, a young Rena sits down at the dining room table where his mother, Silvia, places a plate of his favorite dinner in front of him: scrambled eggs with bacon and peanut butter toast. A look of excitement comes across Rena's face. Silvia gives a weak smile, and sits down next to him in front of her plate covered with the same foods. Rena notices the sad look on Silvia's face. "Mommy?" he asks, "what's wrong?" Silvia sighs and tells her son that Fernando had to stay late at work that night. "Daddy's been doing that a lot lately," Rena says. Silvia says that she knows. Rena asks why. "Well honey, I think he's having an affair with his new secretary, Justine." "The one with the funny last name?" Rena asks, "de Franćis?" Silvia nods. Rena hugs his mother and tells her, "Don't worry, dad could never cheat on you. You're so much prettier than Justine." Silvia smiles and hugs her son back. This manages to cheer her up. However, the following week Silvia does learn that Fernando was having an affair with Justine, and for the last several months of her marriage, all she could do was resent her husband. She would never confront him. Not while they were raising a child together. Present Day Rena and Justine arrive at the prison. Justine parks the car and says to Rena, "We're here..." "No shit," Rena sarcastically responds before getting out of the car. Justine sighs. At the Swift home, Ali and Silvers sit across from each other in recliner chairs, while both having a can of beer. "You know," Silvers says, "your father would have my head if he knew I was letting his little girl drink." Ali has a sip from her can and places it on the coaster before telling Silvers, "I've killed seven people in the past year. Me drinking is the least of his problems." Joseph is surprised, "Seven people? There was Danielle and Helena, but who else?..." Ali tells the somewhat-hitman that there's always a few people who try to dig into her history and that she had to get rid of them, "Of course, you know all about that, you've seen me do some horrible things..." Ali looks down, a sad expression coming across her face. "I'm guessing you're referring to Elise?" Silvers asks. Ali looks back up, her facial expression starts to turn from sad to angry, "Yes..." she says, glaring at the middle aged man, "because of you, my mother ended up with a bullet in the head!" "Hey!" Silvers snaps," It's not entirely my fault!" Ali screams, "YOU FUCKING RAPED HER!!! I SAW YOU!!! I HEARD SCREAMS COMING FROM HER AND MY FATHER'S ROOM AND I HURRIED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Ali now has tears streaming down her face, "You ruined her... AND THEN I HAD TO SHOOT HER IN THE FUCKING HEAD SO SHE WOULDN'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!!! Because you threatened to bring me down with you..." Silvers stands up and kneels down by Ali, "You know that wasn't the only reason you wanted her dead. You know exactly what she did! However, Renato doesn't. Haha, it's funny how close you two have become, but what little he knows about the real you..." Ali stands up and looks Silvers in the eyes with a face full of rage before uttering the words, "Get out. Now!" She points to the door. Silvers chuckles as he heads to the door. Before exiting he looks back and says, "Be careful about how you treat me, Alison. Don't forget what I'm capable of." He winks and exits the house. Ali slowly sits down on the ground. She breathes heavily and breaks down into tears, bawling her eyes out. In the prison's visiting room, Rena, Justine, and Fernando are all seated at a table in a room full of other convicts who are visiting with family, lawyer, etc. "You must understand," Fernando states, "I did not kill Danielle Clark, and I have no idea how her head got in our freezer. I swear to god. I know it doesn't make sense, but-" Justine stops him, "Honey, we know. You are a good man, and you're not capable of something so evil. We will get you out of here in no time." "I found a good lawyer," Rena adds on, "his name is Matthew Gold, and he's agreed to take on your case." Fernando is relieved. Rena rolls his eyes when he sees Justine take Fernando's hands. She tells him, "I pray for you everyday. Make sure to go to the prison's church and pray for God's assistance." Fernando nods, but he notices Rena's facial expression and how he makes the same one everytime something comes out of Justine's mouth. "Well I think you two should get going," Fernando says, "and thank you for catching me up." Rena nods and tells his dad he loves him before heading out of the visitors room. Justine gets ready to follow, but Fernando stops her. "So I'm guessing Rena is still having a hard time with you." Justine nods, "Yes, but don't worry, darling, I have a plan." She kisses her husband on the cheek and leaves. At the East Wiksteria Hospital, a comatose Ben is seen lying in a hospital bed. Nurse Joy has just finished shaving him when Silvers knocks on the half on the door. "Oh, hello, Mr. Silvers," Joy replies, "I guess you're here to see Ben." Silvers nods, "I've meant to visit sooner, but I'd prefer to avoid as many encounters with Gloria Fitzgerald as I can." Joy tells Joseph that's she'll leave him and Ben alone. With that, she heads out of the hospital room. Silvers sits down at the foot of Ben's bed. "Hey, he says rather quietly as if he didn't want to wake the comatose boy up, "it's been a while since we last met. Damn, your father, Ray, was still alive, may he burn in Hell. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything. You know, from our encounter a while back. I promise I'll leave you and your family alone. I just had to see you. When I saw you in the back of my van with Renato, Alison, and Joshua, I just couldn't believe it. I'm glad I got to see you again, and I hope you wake up soon." After a moment of silence, Silvers pats Ben on the leg and gets up. "Well, Ben, I'm gonna go now." As he heads to the door, he stops and looks back before saying, "Goodbye, son..." and with that, Silvers exits the hospital room. It's closing time at East Wiksteria High School. Ali is seen at her locker, getting a chemistry textbook from inside. Once she puts it in her backpack, she closes the locker and puts the combination lock on. She starts to head down the hall when she bumps into someone -- Rena. "Oh, hey..." he says, "what're you doing here?" "I forgot my chemistry book. The janitor let me in. What about you?" "I forgot some homework." Ali nods. Rena nods too. They both stand in awkward silence for a moment. "Well I'm gonna go..." Rena says, "It was nice seeing you." He continues to walk down the hall. Ali sighs as she longs for him. It's nighttime in the town of Wiksteria. The sky is dark and the full moon is out. Joanna Silvers walks on a neighborhood sidewalk as she decided to go out and get some fresh air. She is a alone. As she walks, a wicked grin is spread across her face. She sees a car parked outside of some random house. She approaches it and looks inside -- it's Josh. He's laying in the backs seat, fast asleep. Joanna wickedly smirks and taps on the car window. This instantly wakes up Josh, startling him. He sees it's Joanna and turns on the car so he can roll down the window. "What the hell do you want?" Josh asks as he rubs his eyes. "I just wanted to check up on you," Jo says, "trying not to laugh at the sight of how her ex-crush is forced to live. "So what? Your parents stopped loving you and threw you to the curb?" Jo asks, with a chuckle. Josh rolls his eyes and explains that he was thrown out because he impregnated Val. "Oh yeah, the Christian skank, I heard about that." "Look, I'd like to go to bed now, so would you just get whatever threats you wanna make out of the way so I can go to sleep." Joanna yawns out of boredom, "I had this long speech prepared with shit I was gonna say, but this is better," Jo grabs Josh by the hair and bashes his face against the car door, resulting in a bloody nose. "Anyways, hun, good night, see you tomorrow." Joanna starts to leave her injured ex-crush, but before she does, she looks back and says, "And let's keep this little encounter to ourselves. I trust that you'll manage to come up with some sort of ruse to why your face is destroyed. Good night, babe." Jo continues her walk, while Josh tries to control the blood coming from his nose, and stop the tears streaming down his face. At the Santiago home, Justine is seen lying on the couch in the living room, watching her favorite TV series, "Devious Maids". She's eating a bag of popcorn. Rena arrives home. Justine hears him come in, and pauses her show. "Rena, honey, will you come in here and have a seat?" "No," he says as he starts heading upstairs. Justine is appalled. She asks him again, nicely, but he continues to ignore her. That was the last straw. "Renato Miguel Santiago, get your ass in here right now!" This makes Rena a little nervous, but he doesn't let Justine know that. He puts an annoyed expression on his face and heads back downstairs. "What? What the fuck do you want? Can you just do me a favor and leave me alone? Just go fuck some perv on the streets and don't bother coming back, you cheap whore." Justine slaps her stepson across the face. Rena grasps his now red cheek in shock. Justine immediately apologizes, telling him that she just lost it. "Choke on shit," Rena responds. He starts to head back upstairs, but Justine grabs his arm, and pulls him back. She starts dragging him into the living room and slams him on the couch. "You aren't going anywhere! We're going to talk!" "About what?" Rena bitterly asks, "Why the fuck do you want to talk to me?" "Because you are my husband's son! I want to have a good relationship with you. If you like it or not, I am going to be in your life until I die. As long as you are Fernando's son, I will have some sort of contact with you. Why won't you let me into your life? Why are you so cold to me? Please, Rena." There's silence for a moment, but Rena finally says, "Because you ruined my father's marriage. You were fucking him while my mother was still alive. You were the secretary that he was having an affair with the last few months my mom was alive. She was so miserable. Then there was that night she was brutally murdered. Hell, for all I know it could've been you." Justine is taken back by this, but finally states, "Your father came to me. He was the one that wanted to start the affair. I turned him down at first, but then he told me that he and Silvia were going to separate. I finally agreed to sleep with him, but then he confessed to me the next day that he hadn't actually said anything to her yet. I was appalled, but he then revealed that Silvia was having an affair with a man of her own. So Fernando and I kept things going. I did not want to fall in love with him, but I did. I knew that what was going on could hurt people, but I was in love and didn't care. And I did NOT kill your mother! I could never do something like that. But what you need to know is that I am not the only one who ruined your parents marriage. It takes two, but in this case, it really took four. I really am sorry, Rena." Rena is trying not to cry, but the tears finally start rolling. He hugs his stepmother, and she hugs back. They cry together. After a while of this, Justine finally remembers something. She lets go on Rena and grabs a tissue for her eyes. "Rena, dear, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Justine heads out to the garage for a moment. Rena waits. Justine returns with a leash, and attached to it is a white furred puppy. A large smile comes across Rena's face as he sees his new best friend for the first time. "Oh my god! Justine, thank you so much!" Justine smiles as Rena wraps his arms around the dog. "So what are you gonna name him?" she asks. Rena thinks for a moment, "Rocky. I think I'm gonna call him Rocky." Justine smiles, "I think that is the perfect name." Flashback - Late 2007 At the Wiksteria Church, Andrew and Helena are scene exiting the confessional. Helena puts out her hand that a reluctant and terrified Andrew shakes. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement, Mr. Swift," Helena says with a sinister grin. Andrew nods in fear. As Helena begins walking up the church aisle to exit the church, she takes out her phone and speed dials someone. "Hello?" someone says on the other line. "Danielle," Helena says, "momma has some money on the way in. Tell Jefferson that he is no longer of any use to me and that I'm filing for divorce immediately." With that, Helena hangs up and exits the church. Andrew is terrified. Present Day Back at the Santiago home, Justine is finishing her episode of "Devious Maids", while Rena playing with Rocky. The doorbell wrings. "Rena, would you mind getting that?" Justine asks before eating a handful of popcorn. Rena gets up and heads to get the door. He opens it, and standing on the doorsteps is the waitress that Justine fired, Mary. "Um, hello Mary, can we help you?" Rena asks. "Is Fernando here?" Mary responds. Rena looks back inside at Justine. They give each other confused facial expressions. Justine heads towards the door to see what all is going on. "Hello, Mary," Justine greets, "Why exactly do you need to speak to my husband?" "Because he's my father..."